


do me like you mean it

by in your psyche (efaeria)



Series: Haikyu!! NSFW Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW BokuAka Week Day 3: Lazy Mornings, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Touch-Starved Akaashi Keiji, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efaeria/pseuds/in%20your%20psyche
Summary: Akaashi pulled back from the kiss with a huff and a slight whine, “Koutarou…”The athlete responded by rocking his hips against his own, his clothed member unbearably hard and straining against his shorts. Bokuto's head fell to rest against Akaashi’s shoulder and he groaned, “I’m so hard for you, Keiji. You don’t know how long I’ve been holding myself back.”“Why hold back?” Akaashi guided his head back up to stare into his eyes, the pad of his thumb rubbing his cheek. “I’m here. You can do whatever you want to me. I can take it.”Written for Day 3 of NSFW BokuAka Week 2020: Lazy Mornings.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyu!! NSFW Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144583
Comments: 8
Kudos: 302
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	do me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should tell you i listened to ariana grande's positions on loop while writing the last parts of this  
> lmao idk what came over me, but enjoy!!

There’s no other way to go about it. He admits it. Akaashi Keiji was - as much as he hated to accept it - sexually frustrated. 

He sighed, letting his mind wander as he reached for the laundry basket and proceeded to fold the newly-laundered clothes. 

It’s been a few weeks since they’ve last been intimate, and he was definitely starting to feel the signs of withdrawal. Bokuto’s been away from home for two weeks now. Akaashi knew he couldn’t complain, though. Bokuto had his own fair share of stuff to do, with the Olympics drawing nearer as days passed by and Akaashi knows he’s been spending every bit of his time getting some training in with the rest of the team. 

It warmed his heart seeing him ecstatic so early in the morning, excited for another day of volleyball training, and he would melt into a tiny puddle in their sheets every time his lover would lean in for a peck, chirping out a “ _good morning_ ” before hopping out of bed with a melodic whistle.

He couldn’t resist the smile pulling on his lips at the mere thought of his lover. Honestly, he was so proud of him that no words could begin to explain. He hoped Bokuto knew that too.

Normally, he would be fine with going for weeks having no sex, most especially if it meant Bokuto would have ample time to train. Nothing could be worse than him getting in the way of his lover’s career. Akaashi vowed to himself that he would never let that happen. Ever.

But the distance between them made it all the more worse.

Akaashi sighed before muttering to himself, “Keep yourself together, Keiji… Do it for Koutarou…” He placed the basket full of laundry down by the foot of the sofa and fell back with a grunt. The editor took a throw pillow and muffled his groan.

It wasn’t fair. He knew it wasn’t fair for him to be like this. Bokuto was working so hard, reaching for his dreams and here Akaashi was, feeling sorry for himself and his helpless case of blue balls. It was so trivial that it just served to make him feel even more stupid.

Maybe it was the stress at work? Was it the unbearable deadlines, or the lack of sleep? Akaashi honestly didn’t know by this point.

It didn’t help the fact that his boyfriend was the most attractive man to ever walk on the face of the Earth. Well, some would argue he wasn’t (and Akaashi would tell them they needed new glasses and they would point out the fact that he was the one wearing glasses), but he really didn’t give a damn about that. In fact, it was better for him. Less competition, you know? He can shower the man with every compliment he would ever want anyway. Not that Bokuto didn’t already know his effect on other people. That’s what he thinks, at least.

Now, back to the problem at hand...

Of course he tried coaxing him into doing it with him more than once since they did it last, but every time they were about to get to the _good_ part, Bokuto would somehow doze off. 

It didn’t matter what position they were in. Bokuto could be between his thighs, ready to drive him nearly crazy with his breath fanning the skin of his inner thigh and then, he would lie his head against his stomach and his breathing would even out. Seeing the peaceful look on his sleeping face, Akaashi just didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

How could he, when the man looked so exhausted? Now it’s been a month since they did it. A whole month.

Since Bokuto’s away for training, Akaashi also attempted doing it himself, pleasuring himself to completion. Of course he tried. Emphasis on the word ‘ _tried_ ’. He was that desperate, okay? 

After a hard day at work, their apartment was empty and dark, he would lie back down on their bed and strip his clothes off, spreading his legs. He would coat his fingers in lube and try to imagine it was his lover’s fingers instead, probing inside of him, aiming for his sweet spot. But no matter how many times he tried imagining it, it was no use. It was just straight up _horrible_. Akaashi had absolutely no idea how Bokuto made him feel so good, and his fingers… they just couldn’t quite satisfy him. It just wasn’t the same.

Maybe it’s that ‘ _once you get a taste_ ’ kind of thing. 

God, this was pathetic. Living with his lover, but here he was, trying to deal with his pent up frustration by himself, and he couldn’t even complain about it.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, his phone rang with a notification. Akaashi opened the screen with a smile. Just from reading the text, he could already hear Bokuto’s cheery tone in his head. 

To: Keiji <3

From: Kou

keiji, i’m omw home now! passed by the grocery store - let’s have breakfast together!

_Breakfast, huh?_ He hasn’t eaten yet, but… Akaashi shrugged as he closed his phone. He wasn’t really hungry right now. Not for _food_ , at least… 

God, he was really pathetic, wasn’t he?

Despite it being his off-day, there were house chores to do and… his eyes caught sight of the basket of freshly laundered clothes that he carried in that were yet to be organized and put back into their cabinets, and spied a particular shirt lying atop: it was a familiar gold-colored top. His eyes widened in thought. _That could work._

Taking it from the pile, he hurried off to their shared room and took off his own shirt before pulling on the chosen top. Akaashi looked at himself in the mirror critically. “Something’s missing,” he hummed to himself contemplatively.

He opened one of his drawers with a light grunt and rummaged through his clothing before unearthing a plastic bag from underneath his typical clothing. With a satisfied smile, he thought, _perfect_.

Just as he fixed himself up, he heard the front door open and footsteps padding in from the _genkan_. Bokuto called out tiredly, “I’m home, Akaashi! I brought the ingredients for breakfast! I’m hungry!” he ended with a whine.

_Hungry, huh?_

\----

Bokuto sluggishly started removing his shoes and called out absentmindedly, “My sister just called.” He rolled his shoulders and groaned in relief.

“Oh?” came his lover’s innocent reply, “What did she say?”

Bokuto grinned and glanced up at him, “She wanted to have dinner with…” his words trailed off at the end as the grocery bag he held in hand fell to the ground with a resounding thud on the floor of their shared apartment’s _genkan_ , and he inhaled a shaky breath.

Bokuto did not know how he got so lucky. Somehow, he must have saved the _entire human population_ in his past life because nothing he did so far in life could possibly warrant him this sight. _Holy shit._

“Welcome home, Koutarou.”

He stared wide-eyed at his messy-haired lover, who struck an enticing figure with his legs bare and torso only covered in a familiar black shirt: his gold-colored MSBY jersey. He swallowed a lump in his throat as Akaashi approached him with a slight strut in his walk, the hem of the top lightly grazing the top of his thighs.

Trailing a hand up his arm, Akaashi leaned in and whispered, “Hungry?”

“Keiji, what-?”

Akaashi chose to ignore his stuttered out reply and pressed on, his hand slowly trailing up his arms and coming up to rub against his chest, innocently blinking, “You want to eat together?”

Choking on his own saliva, Bokuto stammered, “U-uh! Yeah! I brought food! I can cook… this time..?”

His words trailed off as Akaashi’s hands strayed from his torso to down his stomach. He gulped as a hand came slowly grazing his thigh. Before he could ask what was happening, Akaashi abruptly cupped his crotch. Letting out a surprised groan, Bokuto whipped his head up to meet Akaashi’s eyes, “Wha-? Keiji?”

Putting on his sultriest look, Akaashi only smirked, “I’m hungry, Bokuto-san.”

In a show of interest, his groin stirred in his pants. The flesh was hardening in his purposeful grip and Bokuto groaned at the familiar address before grinning, “Hm? Hungry for what, Akaashi?”

“Whatever you’re willing to feed me,” the editor drawled knowingly in reply.

“We should probably get to the kitchen then?” 

“Hm,” Akaashi groaned as Bokuto trailed featherlight kisses down his neck. “Koutarou…” He snaked a hand from Akaashi’s hip to his ass, squeezing before grabbing him under his legs and propping him up in his arms with a mischievous grin. 

“K-Kou?” he squeaked as the man only held him tighter.

“Now, you should have known what you were getting into, Akaashi,” Bokuto cooed in his ear before licking his lips, “ _Itadakimasu_.” Bokuto carried him in his arms and headed for the kitchen.

“I was joking about the kitchen! No, Koutarou! Turn back! Let’s go to the bedroom!”

Now that he thought of it, they haven’t done it in there yet. Bokuto figured this was as good as any time to christen their kitchen.

\----

“What do we have here?” Bokuto asked in a singsong manner, licking his bottom lip, “Naughty Keiji!” He stared down at his lover from where he stood in front of the barely dressed man, his tan thighs exposed.

Akaashi sighed and rested his hands on the counter where he was currently perched on and leaned back. “I told you to bring me to the bedroom, Koutarou.” He spied the small kitchen window, the curtains barely blocking out the sunlight.

He pouted. “But we always do it there…” Bokuto whined low.

His lover’s eye twitched. “Because that’s where we should be doing it!” He exclaimed, lightly smacking him on the chest.

Bokuto shrugged and only pulled him closer, lying his head against Akaashi’s stomach, sighing contentedly. “Should we just cuddle then?” The latter’s eyes softened, and he found himself carding his fingers through his hair.

Amused, the editor mused, “We could do this in the bedroom too.”

Bokuto laughed before burying his head in his stomach. “I love you,” he murmured into his embrace, and Akaashi’s heart melted in affection. It’s only been a few hours since he last heard it from him, but it was different _seeing_ it come from his lips. Akaashi just couldn’t get enough of it. 

He couldn’t get enough of Bokuto Koutarou. 

He took his lover by the chin with a finger, willing him to look his way. The athlete smiled and leaned in, enveloping his lips with a tender kiss. Akaashi didn’t have to say it back. Bokuto knew with just a look in his eyes that he felt the same way.

Soon, the kiss melted into something even more intense.

He groaned softly as Bokuto’s tongue coaxed his lips to part, fighting for dominance and winning, and Akaashi let himself go, all thoughts of this being inappropriate thrown out of the window, the only thing lingering in his mind is the sensation of his kiss and the flaming trail of the touch of his lover’s hands on his hips.

Akaashi pulled away from the kiss, disappointed at his lack of breath. “Kou, please…” he gasped between harried breaths, “Please…”

Bokuto continued leaving kisses on wherever he could reach, murmuring, “Please what, Keiji?”

The editor snaked his arms around his lover, leaning in and kissed the shell of his ear before whispering, “Touch me.”

Touch, he did. Bokuto pulled away from his embrace and took him by the hips, pulling him to sit at the edge of the kitchen counter. Splaying his hands on the skin of his thighs, he traced his way down as he got onto his knees. The path his hands took burned and yet, Akaashi found his skin tingling, his body shivering in response.

Then, he started to push his shirt up and off the top of his lover’s thighs, only to be greeted with a sight that made him want to just devour him in an instant. Bokuto groaned at his lover’s black silk panties and growled, “When did you buy this?”

Akaashi only smiled mysteriously. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Arousal shot up his body and in a flash, Bokuto was already trailing a path of kisses on the inside of his thigh, leaving a bunch of love bites in his wake. Flushed hot, Akaashi moaned aloud, forgetting himself for a moment.

Guess that impromptu trip to the lingerie store with Kenma last week came in handy.

Facing his crotch, Bokuto licked his lips and enveloped the member in the warmth of his mouth. The athlete looked up at him from under his eyelashes and locked eyes with him as he groaned, the vibrations travelling from his lover’s crotch to the rest of his body. Overwhelmed, the editor squirmed, helpless against Bokuto’s ministrations and he panted, “K-Kou..!”

Bokuto took that as his cue to go faster. He took a hold of the base of his cock and proceeded to suck, bobbing his head _up and down, up and down_ in a constant motion as his lover quivered in pleasure above him. He licked the underline of his cock before pumping it hard. Akaashi placed a shaking hand on his head and pulled on his hair hard, eliciting a pained groan from Bokuto. He stayed put as Akaashi came hard in his mouth, his body trembling and melting against his touch.

“I’m sorry, Kou,” he whispered between pants and he started to pull his hand back, before Bokuto took it and placed it back where it was situated on his head. “Where are the tissues?” He pulled off his straining length and wiped the string of saliva on the side of his lips and grinned cheekily, “Don’t worry, Keiji! I already swallowed it!”

“And I keep telling you not to swallow it!” Akaashi bit his lip and groaned in frustration, “God. Can we just please go to the bedroom so you can fuck me already?”

“Did I do a good job arousing you, Keiji?” Bokuto smugly replied. Tutting, he stood from where he kneeled and took him by the legs and folded him in half. Akaashi yelped as Bokuto loomed above him with a devilish grin, “But we aren’t done yet, Keiji. Remember, I have to prepare you first, right?”

“I already did it in the bath!” He responded, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, “So you can just…” The editor huffed in annoyance. He didn’t try and seduce his boyfriend without preparing. He wasn’t that stupid.

“Just?” Bokuto teasingly asked. He watched in delight as his lover’s rosy cheeks intensified and he deadpanned, “Just… _stick it in me_.” Normally it would be effective, but Bokuto couldn’t take the way his face resembled a tomato. It was absolutely adorable.

But if he gave him what he wanted in an instant, where’s the fun in that?

“Keiji,” he whispered low, “hold your legs for me.”

Akaashi reluctantly did as he was told and replaced his lover’s hands on the back of his thighs, pulling them back until they were by his ears. Letting out a satisfied hum, Bokuto pulled on his panties. He groaned, “Kou, what are you..?”

Not wasting any time, he pulled it to the side and stared hungrily down at Akaashi’s pink hole. As if tempting him, it winked _once, twice, thrice_ before Bokuto just had enough. He leaned down and with his tongue, circled the rim as teasingly as he could.

The former setter let out a disgruntled groan and protested, “Bokuto-san!” Akaashi flushed in embarrassment. It’s been so long since he called Bokuto like that.

“Oh?” he murmured against his ministrations, “So now I’m Bokuto-san, is it?”

Akaashi’s legs trembled with the rest of his body as Bokuto started licking and sucking in earnest. It was only a matter of time before his throbbing cock started to leak, precum dribbling down his length. “Koutarou, stop..!”

“Do you feel good, Keiji?” Bokuto asked, pulling back from lapping at his hole. “But we have to make sure you won’t get hurt…” He pried open Akaashi’s red-bitten lips with his fingers before commanding him, “Here, suck.”

The editor obeyed with no hesitance and moaned, trying his best to coat his fingers with as much saliva he could muster. Bokuto let out a low growl, pulled his fingers out of his mouth and proceeded to smear it all over his hole unashamedly.

Akaashi tried to hold in his mewls, screwing his eyes shut. Bokuto circled his rim with his fingers before prodding in, a single digit sliding in with ease. It seemed that Akaashi wasn’t lying about preparing in the shower.

He leaned down over his lover and whispered huskily in his ear, “What were you thinking about in the shower, hm?” He pushed the rest of his finger in. “Tell me, Keiji. What were you thinking about?”

“Is… Is that really so important right now?” Akaashi deadpanned.

Bokuto curled his finger and Akaashi involuntarily let out a moan. “Should you really be talking like this now, hm?” He grinned.

“You’re being too much of a tease!” Like it hasn’t been a whole month since they last did it. Akaashi was starting to get even more frustrated.

“Eh?” The athlete inserted another finger with a squelch and watched in a hot daze as his lover’s face scrunched up in pleasure, writhing for more. So he gave him more. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear, Bokuto inserted another finger and started pumping them at a steady pace, pressing kisses into Akaashi’s ear. “Tell me how you feel, baby.”

Akaashi looped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, trying to ground himself in vain. Bokuto’s fingers rubbed against the spot that made him melt and Akaashi’s grip on Bokuto’s shirt tightened as he let out a breathy moan. “It feels good…”

“Hm? Does it?” Unable to reply, he only buried his head in the crook of Bokuto’s neck and whispered, “Just take me to the room, please?”

Bokuto held him by the small of his back and gathered him in his arms.

\----

Once on the bed, Bokuto kneeled over him, tugging his shirt off. Akaashi watched him dazed as he stripped, his elbows propping him up from where laid. Bokuto grinned, “Like what you see?”

Akaashi snorted. “Yeah, sure.” Instead of replying, Bokuto pushed the shirt up and gingerly pulled on the panties, stripping him of his only underwear. He then held him by his thighs and pulled. He didn’t let anything stop him from manipulating Akaashi’s body, manhandling him into a position, his legs propped against Bokuto’s.

The editor let out a surprised sound. Bokuto leaned over him, bracketing his head in between his arms, whispering into his lips, “Ready, Keiji?”

“I’ve been ready since last month.” The athlete pulled him into a sloppy kiss, his tongue dipping into his lover’s, pressing closer and closer into his warmth. Akaashi welcomed him in his arms, his limbs already entangled in Bokuto’s own. The kiss turned heavier and heavier, their breaths mingling and moans muffled. Despite having already orgasmed once that morning, Akaashi could feel a familiar warmth starting to coil in the pit of his stomach and he rocked his hips, searching for the delicious friction he craved.

He felt his boyfriend grip him by the hips, preventing him from moving any more than he already did. Akaashi pulled back from the kiss with a huff and a slight whine, “Koutarou…”

The athlete responded by rocking his hips against his own, his clothed member unbearably hard and straining against his shorts. Bokuto’s head fell to rest against Akaashi’s shoulder and he groaned, “I’m so hard for you, Keiji. You don’t know how long I’ve been holding myself back.” Those two weeks was torture.

“Why hold back?” Akaashi guided his head back up to stare into his eyes, the pad of his thumb rubbing his cheek. “I’m here. You can do whatever you want to me. I can take it.”

Bokuto closed the distance between them and kissed him softly, so gently that it made Akaashi’s heart ache with more love than he could muster. God, he loved this man so much it hurt.

He lost himself in the warmth of his embrace and the gentle prod of his tongue against his own, Bokuto’s hands roaming his sides. They pulled back from the kiss as Bokuto helped him take off the shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor before resuming their kiss, completely absorbed in each other’s presence.

“Keiji… I can’t take it anymore.” Akaashi took his hand and kissed his knuckle with a smile. “Hm, I just told you to do it.”

“You better not take those words back,” he grunted as he sat back on his hunches. Bokuto spread Akaashi’s legs, rubbing his thighs. “Because I won’t be stopping even if you beg me.”

\----

When Bokuto said he wasn’t going easy on him, he wasn’t lying.

As soon as he buried his throbbing cock in him, Bokuto had started pounding into him with reckless abandon. Akaashi could only do so much as he made to grab for the sheets splayed underneath him, moaning. Waves of hot, unbearable pleasure washed over his contorted body as the athlete pressed kisses on every patch of skin he could reach, muttering hotly, “You like that?”

“Not… enough,” Akaashi moaned. “Harder, Koutarou.”

“Harder?” He stopped and reached for Akaashi’s left hand, enveloping it in his own. Akaashi’s slender fingers intertwined with his own thicker ones and he pressed their locked hands against the bed before snapping his hips sharply. Akaashi cried out in surprise. “Like that?”

He was overwhelmed. Akaashi just wanted to come already. He _wanted, wanted, wanted_ and his boyfriend wasn’t doing anything to satisfy him. He groaned, “Kou.”

“Hm?” he hummed huskily, “What is it?”

“Fuck me harder,” was all he said and he was gone. Bokuto adjusted his position and gripped him by the hip harder before he pounded into him with a grunt. Akaashi just knew it was going to leave a bruise, but he could care less about that right now. In the room, all that could be heard was the slapping of skin on skin and the minute gasps and moans. The pleasure was overwhelming all his senses and the arms of the man he had so desperately craved caging him in their own bubble.

Their bed creaked with the movement, arousal coursing through his veins with every snap of his lover’s hips. Akaashi threw his head back, panting and biting his lip, clutching onto the pillow above his head. 

He felt overcome with emotion, unable to think and say anything as Bokuto continued showering him with kisses and praises, unrelenting at the pace he set. “I missed you,” Akaashi whispered in between gasps, “I missed you, Koutarou.”

“If you were this lonely… you should’ve just told me,” Bokuto muttered, leaving a hickey on the side of his neck with a gasp, “I’m sorry…”

The editor shook his head as Bokuto’s pace slowed, the thrust somehow reaching even deeper. He pushed back the matted hair on his forehead and pulled him down, beckoning him closer before planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I’m sorry if I seem needy,” Akaashi started. “I don’t want to impose on you any more than I already have. It was for training, of course I understand…”

“But Keiji was lonely, right? Pent-up like me...”

“I was,” he admitted. “But knowing how much fun you’re having makes me happy more than anything in the world.”

“After all,” he added with a smile, “ _I like the feeling I get when I see Bokuto-san in his best shape._ ”

Bokuto stared down at him with an indescribable expression on his face before collapsing onto him, sighing heavily and whining, “Why are you calling me that again, Keiji?”

Akaashi laughed. “Sorry. Does it bother you?”

Just then, Bokuto started to move again. He flushed as he felt his member growing harder inside of him and he muffled a moan, “Koutarou..?”

“Instead of bothering me,” Bokuto started with a grin, a heated look in his eyes and a swipe of his tongue on the bottom of his lip, “It turns me on so much.”

With every rough snap of Bokuto’s hips, Akaashi dissolved into a state of ecstasy. By now, he was unable to speak straight, involuntarily babbling amidst the pleasure. He could only ask for _more, more and more_ as Bokuto had him pinned onto the bed, bound to receive everything he was to give.

Bokuto was more than willing to comply with his wishes. Volleyball training had him fully occupied for the past few weeks, so he had no time to think about things like this. He had completely forgotten how fucking good this felt. Nothing mattered anymore. 

Nothing except for the man underneath him, eyes hazy, a trail of saliva on his chin and his bitten red lips agape, letting out the most delicious of moans.

Everything was hot. Their sweaty bodies pressed in closer, desperately chasing their climax together. “I’m close,” Akaashi gasped. Bokuto felt his hole clench harder and he moaned, “Me too, Keiji… Me too.”

“Hold me,” the editor whispered against his lips and Bokuto pulled him in closer as he pounded, his pace getting erratic. Akaashi moaned louder and louder, not bothering to muffle his sounds. 

He focused on making Akaashi feel good, pounding harder at where he knew he loved it the most. Akaashi panted, “There, there! Koutarou! More!”

“Cum for me, Keiji,” he moaned. “I want to see you come apart for me…”

Then, he came. Akaashi moaned loud as his cum spilled over his thighs and his stomach, the white release making a mess on both of their bodies. Bokuto groaned at the sticky mess covering his belly and proceeded to pound even harder and faster. Overstimulated, Akaashi just lied there in his post-orgasm haze. “I’m so close, Keiji... “

Akaashi pulled him in for a lazy kiss, his hand coming to rest on his chest, over his beating heart. Bokuto moaned against the kiss, pulling him up to sit on his cock. Akaashi’s arms looped around his neck, lips never leaving his.

Bokuto held him by the hips as Akaashi started to move above him, muttering against his kiss.

“Keiji… Keiji…” Bokuto held on as Akaashi continued to move, flushed red from his cheeks to his chest. “I’m going to come…”

Akaashi kissed his ear and breathed out, “Just come for me, Bokuto-san.”

\----

“Shouldn’t we clean up now?” Akaashi said, wincing at the uncomfortable sticky mess all over his thighs. Bokuto only snuggled even closer to him. “Later.”

He sighed fondly, stroking his hair. “Tired?”

“Hm. I just got home. Keiji should spoil me.” Bokuto replied cheekily.

Akaashi lightly tapped him on the forehead. “Wasn’t that enough spoiling for you?”

“But it’s been two weeks, you know! Two weeks!” The athlete protested with a whine. “Let me stay in bed with you!”

“We have plenty of time to laze around. Besides, weren’t you hungry earlier?” he asked amusingly. As if on cue, Bokuto’s stomach rumbled loudly, throwing both of them off in surprise. They stared at each other before falling into a bout of laughter.

Akaashi wiped a stray tear from his eye and he got up from where he lay on the bed, craning his neck to look back at Bokuto. “I’m going to cook something up.”

At the sound of that, Bokuto sprang into action. “I’ll cook!”

Akaashi raised a brow at him, “You just got home, and you said you wanted me to ‘ _spoil you_ ’, did you not?”

“I did…” he trailed off before shaking his head adamantly, “I’ll do it after all!”

They sat in silence, staring at each other. Until Akaashi fixed him with a blank look. “You’re worried I’m going to burn the kitchen down, aren’t you?”

A trickle of sweat went down the side of his face. “Wha- _no_ !” Bokuto stumbled with his words. “No, I don’t! Keiji’s a _great_ cook!” When he didn’t burn the rice in the rice cooker, that is.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him accusingly, “Liar. Yes, you are!” 

Bokuto coaxed him back into his arms, then pecked him on the cheek. “I just want to pamper Keiji instead.”

“Yeah, right.” Akaashi slapped his hands away from him and stood, “I’m cooking and you’re going to say it’s good, understood?” he asserted.

“Yes, sir,” Bokuto replied with no hesitation.


End file.
